Currently, there are limited applications for image projection devices. An age-old practice is to project a video image on a remote screen for business, education, and entertainment purposes. Though the projected video image can be stunningly beautiful, an audience can never reach out and touch the screen or the projection device and interact. Likewise, objects in the surrounding environment cannot effectively engage the projector in a meaningful interaction. As a result, the typical light projector is an unassuming device with one capability: displaying an image on a distant wall.
Moreover, manufacturers are introducing compact image projectors that can be embedded into other devices, such as video cameras or cell phones. The current focus of these projection systems is also to provide a means to project images, rather than utilize the projector for interactive participation with the user.
Therefore, an opportunity exists for interactive projectors being used for a variety of applications, such as trade show display, building construction, military surveillance, medical treatment, and entertainment. In such applications, users require devices that respond to ever-changing needs. Whereby, an image projector in combination with an object aware, transformable body enables a projection system to change its physical shape, appearance, and interactive behavior relative to the demands of the user and environment.